Low-Life
by AzconaAbsoluteTrash
Summary: Everyone knows that Chloe Bourgeois can be quite insensitive, especially towards a certain bluenette. But away from the eyes of their classmates, she's more of a bully, taking the insults a bit too far. Resulting in a greater affected Marinette. But then Adrien shows up at just the right moment, and our dear Dupain-Cheng blushes a bit harder.


Marinette wouldn't admit it to most people, like Alya, but she this wasn't her first time in this situation. If she did tell Alya it wouldn't been pretty. Especially for Chloe. She could see Alya now, clawing at the girl's blonde hair and if she was lucky enough, her face. But Marinette really wasn't the type of person to drag people into her own problems. Especially her problems with the mayor's daughter.

"Who do you think you are Dupain-Cheng? Or, more rather, have you forgotten who I am?" Marinette's back was pushed back farther in the lockers as Chloe held on tightly to her jacket, close enough to almost spit in her face. Marinette almost rolled her eyes. "How could you ever let me forget Bourgeois? But you don't scare me." Marinette watched as the blonde just smirked, her expression not faltering.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You think you can just stand up in front of the class and talk back to me! You think the class loves you? They pity you Marinette! Because you're nothing but the baker's daughter. A **low-life**. They don't care! Because they know that at the end of the day authority wins. I win." Every word felt like a kick in the stomach to Marinette, Chloe knew exactly how to hit her where it hurt. She might've not been afraid of Chloe, but her words still hurt. And the blonde didn't stop.

"I could crush you! At the snap of my fingers I can ruin your dreams! Not like you'll ever reach them anyway! With those pitiful designs of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if you won that derby hat competition out of pity! Don't even remind me of that puny bakery of yours! I could have it closed down in a minute-" Marinette felt the sudden weight of Chloe being ripped off of her, and heard the blonde squeal in surprise and fake happiness. "Oh Adrikins! What are you doing here? School's been out for a good ten minutes now!" Marinette looked up slowly, only to be met with Chloe facing away from her, and Adrien Agreste staring down at his childhood friend in anger. Chloe didn't seem to catch on, the obvious phony smile still on her face.

"I would ask you the same Chloe, but it seems kind of obvious, I've heard enough." Adrien said, his face changing to a look of worry when facing Marinette. The bluenette felt her face flush. Chloe just giggled. "Oh me? I'm just teaching Marinette here a little lesson. She has no respect for those above her, thought we could have a little talk." Adrien's face became frustrated at her words. "Seemed like you were doing a bit more than talking to her Chloe." Marinette froze when Adrien lightly pushed Chloe to the side, reaching for Marinette and pulling her to his side. He frowned at Marinette's red rimmed eyes. "In the future Chloe, I'd like it if you tried showing my friends some respect once in a while." With that, Adrien was tugging Marinette out of the school building by her wrist, hearing Chloe whining behind them.

Marinette knew that by now, she was surely as red as her suit, being tugged away from her bully by her obvious crush. She could only hope Adrien didn't notice.

They had reached the front of the school at the bottom of the stairs Adrien finally turned to Marinette. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry about her..." He began, but then looked at the puddled sidewalk. "She wasn't always like that, so brutal."

Marinette just shook her head. She couldn't help but think back to Chloe's words.

 _"You think the class loves you? They pity you Marinette! Because you're nothing but the baker's daughter. A_ _ **low-life**_ _. They don't care!"_

The bluenette took a step away from Adrien, who tried to reach for her, but she just swatted his hand away.

"I don't need your pity, or anyone else's." Marinette muttered sourly. Before she could take off, Adrien reached for her wrist again. "Pity? No one has pity for you Marinette! They all admire you! You stand up to Chloe without any fear of the consequences, something hardly anyone else would even think about doing! Nothing she said is true Marinette, and she just makes empty threats. You're an amazing person, and an amazing designer. Everyone cares for you and everyone loves you!" Adrien had moved closer now as Marinette stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm proud to call you my friend."

He might not have felt the same way for her as she did for him, and it might not have meant the same thing. But just to know that he cared, it's all that she needed.

 **Aww! I just love this oneshot so much! My favorite ship is Adrienette so I thought I'd give it a bit of light. This is completely fluff but I love it so much! This was orginally gonna be a bit more complicated but I decided to keep it a bit more short and simple!**

 **Leave a review and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **~Azcona**


End file.
